


Done With the Compass – Done With the Chart!

by Lilymoncat



Series: Surya [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cosmog is a fluffbrain, Ghost type trainer, Hau is clueless, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kukui is an innocent bystander, Multi, Sun is really misnamed in this, Sun loves Hau an Lillie both, The Author Regrets Nothing, Three Way Kiss, Threesome - F/M/M, but not for long, implied - Freeform, they sure don't look it, underage because theoretically they're 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymoncat/pseuds/Lilymoncat
Summary: Lillie is leaving for Kanto, and Surya(Sun) decides that of course now is the best time to show her and Hau how he feels about them.Kukui really should've picked someone saner to give that Rowlet to.





	

Lillie is leaving them.

Surya should not find this surprising, but it aches none-the-less. She had tried to tell him the night before, during the festival he suspects. The fireworks had distracted her, but Surya knows her well now. Lillie is good at being distracted when she truly does not want to talk about something. Leaving them would fall in that category.

He aches more for Hau who she would not have told at all.

Surya knows himself, he is not well named. There is no sun-brightness in him, he is moon-shadow and grave-dust. Hau is their bright one, who he cannot seem to turn Gengar mocking smile on no matter what. Even Lillie has gotten it once or twice at the beginning when Nebby kept escaping to gum determinedly on Surya’s leg or head. Arceus protect him from fluff brained baby gods.

Well, not so much a baby god anymore.

But they are both part and parcel of his drive now, sun-sweet Hau and moon-soft Lillie. A smile no matter how dark things seem and hidden steel under soft smile and placating nature. Surya will not stop her; Lillie must find herself as he has, as Hau has. He will not be like her mother, alabaster-cold Lusamine with her twisted love. He will let Lillie go, let her walk regulated Kanto with its gyms so different from Alola’s trials, no cunning needed or thought, just enough brute force to beat down whatever comes. Let her learn herself, and if she does not return hopefully in time the hole in his heart will mend.

But he will let both of them know how he feels.

Surya strides forward, grabbing Hau by a shoulder to drag him along. Three quick steps, ignoring sputtering and failing bring him to Lillie and her confused expression. He swings Hau next to her, looking at both sets of wide and confused eyes with a little smirk. They look so cute confused like that.

Then he turns their faces just a bit and kisses them both at once.

Surya hears Kukui squawking in surprise in the background, but the kiss takes more concentration then he thought. It is complicated, kissing them both at once and more then a bit unwieldy. He tastes fresh malasada (Hau) and pecha lip gloss (Lillie) and wonders what they taste from him (Hondew and Chople they would tell him if he asked). He feels them each grab at one of his shoulders as if to steady themselves and smiles against their lips, feeling them smile back before he breaks it off. Kukui raises an eyebrow at him and Surya Gengar smiles back, completely unrepentant. He steps back, enjoying Lillie’s contemplative expression and Hau’s poleaxed one.

“Return to us, please.” He whispers, feeling his heart melt a little when she smiles and nods. Surya does not stay to watch her walk away to her boat. He has other things to do. 

Such as getting a headstart before Hau’s brain reboots and Surya has to deal with the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this became a thing, I'm not even sure how. Just in my playthrough with Hau being so adorkable and Lillie being so... Lillie I found myself shipping all three of them together. Sooner or later I'll probably do the whole Altar of the Sunne/Moone scene with this lot. Seriously, Lillie stuffed the god of the region in her backpack, how can anyone not love that?
> 
> P.S.: Title is from Wild Nights!(249) by Emily Dickinson


End file.
